utanoprincesamafandomcom-20200223-history
Otokogi Zenkai Go! Fight!! (song)
|font color = white |track color = #F198A6 |CD name = Maji LOVE 1000% Idol Song: Kurusu Syo |previous = - |next = Changing Our Song! |current track = Otokogi Zenkai Go! Fight!! 男気全開Go! Fight!! }} |font color = white |name = マジLOVE1000% アイドルソング 来栖 翔 男気全開Go! Fight!! |image = |kanji name = 男気全開Go! Fight!! |romaji name = Otokogi Zenkai Go! Fight!! |translation = Full-Throttle Chivalrous Spirit, Go! Fight!! |type = Maji LOVE 1000% Idol Song |artist = Kurusu Syo (Shimono Hiro) |lyrics = Agematsu Noriyasu |composition = Fujita Junpei |arrangement = Fujita Junpei}} The first track from [[Maji LOVE 1000% Idol Song: Kurusu Syo|'Maji LOVE 1000% Idol Song: Kurusu Syo']], sung by [[Kurusu Syo|'Kurusu Syo']], who is voiced by ''Shimono Hiro''. Lyrics English = (If I’m a man, I’ll let this love burn…) (If I’m a man, I’ll protect this love…) (For this love alone gives me power!) In a world hazed by dust clouds, In the farthest ends of a wasteland, A heart burns with passion! Burning shot! These feelings that no one can stop Have turned into fists! A glimmer of tears, and a glimmer of stars Lalala… With a song, the healing night is also here. But my heart still roars! 100’s not enough! Go forth with 1000%!! (Full throttle chivalrous spirit!!) Nobody stands before me, because they don’t know what to do! They don’t want to bear The burn from my wrath…! There are ten billion that exist under this sky. If the tomorrow I protect is within this chest, I can shout out without hesitating, “Full throttle chivalrous spirit! Let’s Go! Fight!!” Let’s live like we want to without regrets! Heros make the history! Shining soul! Replace weapons with love! Let’s start running! Aim for the dawn! A glimmer of the future, a glimmer of the morning sun, Ulala… A song becomes a light And change into flames. 100’s not enough! Burst forth with 1000%!! (Full throttle chivalrous spirit!!) Let’s go together, come with me! The wind can become our power! With fighting spirit and courage, Come on! Tear down the walls! Our desire, stronger than a bolt of lightning, Will create our path! Let your soul tremble! “Full throttle chivalrous spirit! Let’s go! Fight!!” Nobody stands before me, because they don’t know what to do! They don’t want to bear The burn from my wrath…! There are ten billion that exist under this sky. If the tomorrow I protect is within this chest, I can shout out without hesitating, “Full throttle chivalrous spirit! Let’s Go! Fight!!” Justice is everything! “Full throttle chivalrous spirit! Let’s Go! Fight!!”Romaji & Translation by ☽ Moonlit Sanctuary ☾ |-| Romaji = (otoko nara ai wo moyase) (otoko nara ai wo mamore) (ai dake ga ore ni chikara wo ataete kureru!!) sajin kemuru sekai　kouya no saihate kokoro ga atsuku moete Burning Shot dare mo tomerarenai kono omoi wa KOBUSHI he to kawatta namida KIRARI hoshi mo KIRARI Lalala　uta de iyasu yoru mo aru dakedo HAATO ga　hoete iru hyaku ja DAME sa　sen PAASENTO iku ze (otokogi zenkai!!) dare mo tatsu na ore no mae ni wa　nani wo suru ka wakaranai kara “ikari” no　YAKEDO o owasetakunai ze…! hyaku oku aru　kono sora no shita mamoru asu ga　mune ni areba mayowazu　sakebeyo “otokogi zenkai Let's Go Fight!!” jibun rashiku ikiro　koukainai you yuusha yo rekishi tsukure Shining Soul ai wo buki ni kaete　hashirida sou yoake he to mezashite mirai KIRARI asahi KIRARI Ulala　uta ga tomoshibi ni naru sa soshite honoo ni　kaerunda hyaku ja DAME sa　sen PAASENTO hazero (otokogi zenkai!!) tomoni ikou ore to issho ni　kaze ni nareru chikara ga aru sa toushi to　yuuki de saa kabe wo yabure INAZUMA yori　tsuyoi negai ga onore no michi　tsukuru hazu sa furuero　tamashii yo “otokogi zenkai Let's Go Fight!!” dare mo tatsu na ore no mae ni wa　nani wo suru ka wakaranai kara “ikari” no　YAKEDO wo owasetakunai ze…! hyaku oku aru　kono sora no shita mamoru asu ga　mune ni areba mayowazu　sakebeyo “otokogi zenkai Let's Go Fight!!” seigi ga　subete sa “otokogi zenkai Let's Go Fight!! |-| Kanji = （男なら愛を燃やせ） （男なら愛を守れ） （愛だけが俺に力を与えてくれる!!） 砂塵けむる世界　荒野の最果て 心が熱く燃えてBurning shot 誰も止められないこの想いは コブシへとかわった 涙キラリ星もキラリ Lalala　歌でいやす夜もある だけどハートが　吠えている 100じゃダメさ　1000%行くぜ （男気全開） 誰も立つな俺の前には　何をするかわからないから 「怒り」の　ヤケドを 負わせたくないゼ…! 百億ある　この宇宙(そら)の下 守る明日が　胸にあれば 迷わず　叫べよ 「男気全開Let's Go Fight!!」 自分らしく生きろ　後悔ないよう 勇者よ歴史作れShining soul 愛を武器にかえて　走り出そう 夜明けへと目指して 未来キラリ朝日キラリ Ulala　歌が灯火になるさ そして炎に　かえるんだ 100じゃダメさ　1000%爆ぜろ （男気全開） 共に行こう俺と一緒に　風になれる力があるさ 闘志と　勇気で さあ壁を破れ イナズマより　強い願いが 己の道　創るはずさ 震えろ　魂よ 「男気全開Let's Go Fight!!」 誰も立つな俺の前には　何をするかわからないから 「怒り」の　ヤケドを 負わせたくないゼ…! 百億ある　この宇宙(そら)の下 守る明日が　胸にあれば 迷わず　叫べよ 「男気全開Let's Go Fight!!」 正義が　すべてさ 「男気全開Let's Go Fight!!」歌詞タイム (Japanese) Videos |track name = Otokogi Zenkai Go! Fight!! |file link = }} |track name = Otokogi Zenkai Go! Fight!! (off vocal) |file link = }} Trivia *This song was used as an insert song for episode 05 in the anime Maji LOVE 1000% Maji LOVE 1000% Op. 05 Otokogi Zenkai Go! Fight!! and was sung by Shimono Hiro in the live event Maji LOVE LIVE 1000%. マジLOVELIVE1000% ライブレポート (Japanese) References Navigation |tint1 = #EB6579}} Category:Maji LOVE 1000% Idol Song: Kurusu Syo (songs) Category:Insert songs Category:Kurusu Syo (songs) Category:Uta no☆Prince-sama♪ Maji LOVE 1000% (songs) Category:Uta no☆Prince-sama♪ MUSIC (songs) Category:Uta no☆Prince-sama♪ Maji LOVE LIVE 1000% (songs)